River Styx
by Ahc
Summary: OUAT: I saw a post where the writers had deleted a scene from the last episode of Season 5 between Emma and Regina. The story starts there then they travel down the River Styx to the Underworld. This is my first time writing fan fiction and my first post. Sorry for errors. Please review. SQ


I have never written anything before but I started reading some great Fan Fiction an got inspired after I saw a post that was a deleted scrip for the end of the current season. Sorry for the grammatical errors. Please be kind and let me know if there is any reason to continue. I am not a writer so I appreciate the feedback. This is what happens after they go to Hell. Slow SQ Not my characters and all of that good stuff.

Emma looks around the room with blurry eyes and says "we go to the Underworld." Davis says, "Either way we will pack for warm weather." Snow looks at David sideways then at Emma and says, even though you were born from true love you, you have never been open to it until now and we are going to help you get your happy ending." Emma is so rattled by the events of today with Hook dying in her arms and is about to argue that she will not put anyone else in danger when Regina says, "quit complaining Swan!" "Heroes know when need help and we are all offering it." Emma stares at Regina and asks, " you want to help Hook?" Regina looks down then meets Emma's teary blue green eyes and says, "I want to help YOU Emma." Regina notices that Emma's lip just barely quivers and she uncreases her brow and then hears her son say, "we all do." In unison Emma and Regina look at their son and say "NO! Henry shouts, "I am the author and I am a hero now." Emma replies, "And WE are your mothers and you are staying here!" Henry says, "Moms when I was ten I went on a bus myself to get Emma. If you leave me behind I will find another way to get there." This is not a trip to Boston kid we are literally going to Hell. Regina looks at Emma knowing their son is as stubborn as she is and scowls. Henry this is way too dangerous. Robin interrupts with a question, "Forgive me if I am missing the obvious but how exactly do we get to the Underworld?" Rumple with a menacing smile says, "unfortunately I know the way." As Rumple explains how the group is getting to the Underworld Regina pulls Robin aside.

Robin asks with a worried look on his face, "Regina are you OK?" Regina's eyes are glassed over and she is looking down. "Regina, really are you OK?" She starts to speak and stops then says quietly. "No, you can't come with us." Robin looks at Regina wide eyed and says, "Yes, I am! I am not letting you go by yourself!" "You have a new born Robin and someone has to take care of the baby. We don't know that Zelena won't find a way back to Story-brook and you have to be here to protect your daughter and Roland. I also overheard Snow and David and they are pretty terrified to take little Neal to the Underworld." Robin is slowly shaking his head back and forth while she speaks in protest. Regina, looks lovingly at him and says" I need you to stay here and take care of them." "Besides, I am more than capable of taking care of myself and you know these idiots will not make it out of Hell without me!" Robin does not want to let her go and he grabs her and hugs her hard against him. He knows that things have been strained since her wicked sister tricked him into sleeping with her and now has a new baby as a product of that unwanted union. He can't let anything happen to the children and Regina and Emma will look after Henry so he reluctantly he agrees to stay behind. She lets him hold her against him she does love him but feels a pang of guilt to be away from the drama of this whole situation. The pregnancy progressed so fast that none of them had any time to deal with what had happened and now Regina has to focus on helping Emma. Emma sacrificed herself for Regina by becoming the Dark One and then the darkness took another life and she won't let it hurt anyone else in her family. After finishing up the departing details, Regina scans the group and gives Robin a quick kiss goodbye since she loathes goodbyes and barks, "Rumple. Lead the way!"

They watch Rumple dip the blood into the water and an old wooden boat slowly drifts up out of the fog. They follow Emma one by one into the cold water. Emma is still in shock from Hook's death and her transition back from the Dark One and the freezing water startles her into reality. A hunched hooded figure points a large wooden staff and bangs it into the bottom of the rickety boat. The Charon holds out his hand as the boat comes to a stop and Rumple puts a coin that he somehow had time to get from his shop into the bluish grey skeletal hand. Emma has just been staring and feels like her feet are in quick sand and she is paralyzed just standing in the water. She does not feel like her old self yet and may just be having some after effects of being the Dark One. She remembers the way she felt as the Dark One when everything was so focused, and cold, and calculating and almost missed how she was devoid of feeling. She seems to feel everything so much more intensely since the Darkness has left her she seems to panicking about their impending trip. Emma never sees its face as she climbs up into the boat and all she can see are black eyes peering out from filthy robes. There are only benches across to sit on and Rumple joins Henry as he sits between Snow and Charming in the front of the boat. Regina, looks back and reaches for Emma's and says come on Swan. Regina and Emma sit in the back of the boat since they both want be able to keep their eyes on Henry. Regina sits close to Emma due to the frigid air and feels her breathing become labored. Emma looks over at Regina and she hunches over trying to catch her breath. Regina watches her hoping she will get her bearings because she doesn't want her son to be terrified seeing his other mother freaking out. She has been through a lot today and Regina does not know what happens when the Dark One leaves one's body. Emma is panicking inside. She is the savior...it is always her job...she has to fix this. The events of the day play out in slow motion in her mind and she watches Hook sacrifice himself for her and then he is just gone. The people she cares about always leave her and she has to find Hook and save him after he gave his life for her. She struggles to get oxygen into her lungs. Regina sees Emma gasping for air and does not want her son to turn around and see his mother like this so she awkwardly pulls Emma into her side and puts her arm around her and takes Emma's hand with her other hand. Just the pressure from Regina's hold on her begins to calm Emma. Regina looks around her and starts to panic herself. What are we doing?! How did I let Henry come in a trip to the Underworld to find the pirate of all people especially when I did not even know to try and do this to save Daniel? Emma as if sensing Regina's internal monologue begins to hyperventilate. Regina holds Emma tighter and starts to draw small circles on the top of her hand and asks Emma to slow her breathing. Emma tries to breathe in through her nose and out her mouth and matches her breath with Regina's slow movements on the top of her hand and she begins to calm down. She thinks she was about to pass out and was getting a haze around her head before Regina hugged her. Emma realizes this is the closest she has ever been to Regina and her scent further relaxes the savior but she can feel the spot tingle where Regina is touching the sensitive skin on the top of her hand. Just then the Charon bangs his staff against the bottom of the boat and it lurches forward.

The water swirls as channels open and the boats descends down slowly at first then really fast and they get thrown back and Emma hears falling water up ahead. She has always done best in fight or flight mode and the adrenaline kicks in and she feels her skin flush and she grabs the seat in front of her as the boat falls forward and down the rapids of the waterfall. The water moves in a vortex all around them swirling down faster and faster. She instinctively looks for Henry who is wedged between Snow and David and watches Rumple grab the side of the boat. The small ship smashes into the side of a rock and the group jerks hard to the left. Regina who had been holding onto Emma and had no grip on the boat begins to fall out into the dark water as Emma grabs her wrist and holds on as hard as she can. She manages to hang onto the boat with one arm and had a death grip on Regina's wrist with her other hand. The vessel then hits something on the left and Regina slams into Emma side back into the boat. She sees Snow who is on Henry's right get thrown like a rag doll into the side of the ship and she lets out a painful moan. They all manage to somehow stay in when it comes to a halt and they fall forward all breathing heavily. As everyone gathers themselves the boat slows and they begin to float on a bright crimson river. Emma and Regina both call out for Henry and he assures his mothers that he is fine and appears uninjured. Emma can see David attend to his wife who is doubled over and holding her side. She hears Snow say it may be a few broken ribs but she is OK and can stand. She can hear her mother's labored movement and hopes that they all just have a few bangs and bruises. Emma looks over at a disheveled Regina and she is holding her wrist that has turned a pink color and looks like she has skin burn from Emma holding on so tight. "Regina, "Are you alright?" Regina assesses her wrist and she can tell is a bad sprain but it does not appear broken. Emma roughly checks Regina over and Regina snaps, "Swan get off me I am fine!" and then whispers you were the one having a panic attack. Emma says, "Well I am good now and I want to make sure everyone is in one piece. So, getting onto a boat gives you a panic attack and being thrown over a waterfall fixes it? Regina rolls her eyes. Emma gives Regina a sheepish grin.

Regina waves her left arm to heal her right wrist and nothing happens. Regina tries again. She then tries to conjure up a fireball and is unsuccessful. Emma who has been watching Regina asks, "Are your powers working?" Regina gives Emma a worried look and says no will you try a healing spell on my wrist? Emma tries and nothing happens. Regina then looks to Rumple who has been watching both of them right in the middle of things like he always is and says "mine either dearies." Regina looks around and sees giant black, grey, and reddish mountains with the red river flowing through and worries how they will fare here without any powers . They float along the river for what seemed like hours. Regina looks at her Rolex and the hands have stopped moving and then goes to check her phone and it won't turn on and no one's phone appears to want to power on either. Mary Margret is still doubled over and is holding her side. David has repeatedly attempted to address the Charon and ask where they are going but it is unwilling to respond and they are forced to float along at the mercy of the River Styx. They try and make small talk and Emma attempts to pick Rumple's brain about what they are to expect. He isn't making much sense with the cryptic answers he is giving to Emma's questions and his responses have become more sing songy, "Just remember nothing is what it seems." Emma has had enough of waiting and stands up in the boat as Regina barks, "Sit down Swan and I am not ending up in that water." Emma begins to argue with Regina, "Regi...and doesn't finish her name when out of nowhere a beautiful marble staircase appears as the boat floats up to the dock. The Charon raises his staff and points his skeletal blue grey finger up the staircase. The group files one by one out of the boat and David and Henry help his grandmother with her injured side. They walk up until they are all out of breath and David is calf carrying Snow and they see the palace as the ascend the steps. It is a huge white brick mansion with arches and tall pillars that stack level on level up into the sky. Emma once had to be in Vegas chasing down a perp. and thinks to herself that it reminds her of an ostentatious Cesar's Palace. Hundreds of guards in red leather armor carrying large silver shields and swords line the staircase and arches all the way up. As they watch the boat float away, the river disappears and is replaced with a sea of spewing lava all around the perimeter of the palace as far as you could see. As they come up to the over sized heavy wooden entry doors Snow collapses. A handsome man rushes past the group and kneels down to Snow. "In a smooth British accent he says, "We must get her inside into the infirmary." Everyone is so concerned about Snow that glide by the fountain-ed entry way and don't have time to take in the lavish furnishings. They rush down hallway after hallway David almost running carrying Snow and they get her to what looks like a spa waiting room. The overdressed man says to the group, "I have a doctor on staff that will see you now." David takes Snow in and an the rest of the group sits in the waiting room. The receptionist comes out and offers them all refreshments and Emma asks if the doctor could also take a look at Regina who stubbornly refuses treatment and Emma has to coax her to get it looked at. She finally concedes and Emma and Henry insist on going into the room with her. It looks like an upscale doctors office and there were plush patient chairs and a high tech examination table that Regina sits on. "Swan I don't know about the quality of medical care in the Underworld," Regina says. Well, since we don't have magic some is better than nothing I suppose. The doctor has the beside manner of a piece of driftwood and confirms it is a sprain/sprain after the X-Ray came back negative for a fracture. He gives Regina a brace for her wrist that she puts in her purse and some pain medication. Her wrist does hurt and she takes two of the white pills and chases them with a glass of water. She wishes it was something stronger. Emma asks the doctor to take her in and check on her Mother who is in one of the hospital rooms with a bed. She has 3 broken ribs but no internal bleeding like they had feared and they have kinesotaped her up and said she is just going to have to rest for awhile and let it heal. Broken ribs can take weeks sometimes months to fully heal and there is nothing they do for her except encourage her to rest. Emma almost forgot about the man who's home they had invaded.

His voice is like butter and it is a smooth deep baritone. He is a tall built man with a broad chest and you can tell he is well muscled through his clothes. He is dressed in a black and white suit with hints of crimson that looks like it came right off the runway and has shinny black shoes that probably cost more than Emma would make in 2 years as Sheriff. He has olive skin, dark, eyes, and black hair that is perfectly coiffed on his head. I would like introduce myself and welcome you all to my home...I am Hades. He looks at the imp and his mouth turns down and says, "Rumple nice to see you again." "Would you please all come in?" Remember...Rumble warns in his sing song voice, "Everything is not what it seems." Emma wonders if the devil himself can be much worse than the hell that Rumple has put them through recently. The handsome man ushers in in his guests and everyone stares at the elaborate furnishings. As they walk in past the sprawling tiled pools and fountains in the entry way past the atrium with ornate trees unlike anything she has ever seen. It is like her eyes had never made the color red she was seeing. Emma removes her jacket and the handsome man sees her admiring the tree and then says "lets continue on the tour" and touches Emma's bare shoulder and moves her to the hallway to the right. A calm comes over her and she feels relaxed and almost like she had just taken a Xanax but doesn't want to think too much about it. She had just had a panic attack and was terrified from the log ride to hell and now is worried about her mother so she welcomes a calm moment. She looks over at Regina and smiles a big goofy smile and Regina looks at her like she is nuts reaches toward Emma with concerned when Hades moves in between Emma and Regina and puts his arms around them both. He says, "ladies I think we are all going to have a lot of fun tonight." "He says this is an oasis for all things mystical and where your deepest desires be fulfilled. Hades touches Regina's arm and she feels a sense of relaxation as well. It was like all the cares in the world melted away. "I want you show you where you stunning ladies will be staying". Hades says. He purrs I assumed you would accept my invitation to stay as your group recovers from their adventure. Apparently the imp had taken care of informing their host of their quest to find Hook in the Underworld. Hades had mentioned to Regina he had a perfect space for their stay. Hades turns around and high fives Henry and he gets a smile on his face as Hades says "Henry, do you want to see your game room?" Henry's eyes got big and then glass over and he did not question how Hades knew his name. Regina and Emma were lead down the hallway that split into three sections where there were 3 large rooms connected by a living room, kitchen, and a door with a balcony of the view of the pools. Each room was customized for each person. Regina's resembled the colors of her office but had rich silks, different fabrics, pillows, plush bedding, and it was all pristine just as Regina liked things. Emma's room was filled with a big comfy couch. She notices it looks like the one they had years ago in one of the foster places that she didn't mind. She slept on that couch the whole time she was there and it felt like her room even though it was the family living room and it had felt safe. It was one of the best houses she was in before the dad got in trouble with the law and the kids got put back into the system. Emma's room was comfy and cozy and simple just like Emma preferred. She never had much more than she could fit in a box and carry with her. She always liked to travel light which was a product of her childhood. Henry hollers as he jumps on the beds and resembles his much younger self and lands on his and yells "Moms come look" as he sees the stereo, gaming, and sound system that are in his room. He has colorful walls full of books and more games than he could ever get through. Hades strolls through and says to Emma, Regina, and Henry " It can take time to locate souls once they have come to our world and I wanted to make you as comfortable as possible while we attempt to find this pirate." Emma asks, "How long will it take?" Hades says, " time is relative here savior." Emma does not remember telling him anything about being the savior or Story brook or even her name for that matter but he seemed omnipotent about their situation. Emma's mind is still a bit hazy and asks. "How is Snow?" Hades replies, "She is resting in the infirmary and you can go visit her anytime you like." "Your father is watching her like a hawk.? Emma thought that sounded about right and since they had Henry and Snow was with Charming and she could care less what Rumple was doing it seems she could take a breath relax. Emma asks, "Wait what am I doing today ?" Regina looks at Emma and says, "Really Swan we are looking for your ridiculous boyfriend are you alright?" Emma shakes her head like she is clearing the cob webs and says "Right." "Yes," "Emma looks at Hades and pleads you have to find Hook for me." Regina looks at Hades and in her voice that she does not mean to be sultry but comes out that way says. "What is the plan to find the hooked wonder?" He tips his finger under Regina's chin like she sometimes does to Henry and says "Now you let me worry about finding Hook and you take a much needed day off." Regina then starts to relax again from his touch and says as if he put the idea there himself..."A much needed day off sounds nice." Regina then struggles to think about what she is doing and what her objective is today and gets off topic in her head and looks to Hades.

Regina who has massive trust issues with most asks Hades, "How could you know our preferences?" He says in the most soothing voice, "you have your kind of magic and I have mine." "So, you are a wizard then?" Regina asks. "Something like that, Drake replies while lifting his brow. He laughs and asks if everyone was OK to get on with the plans for the night. I am off to show Rumple his quarters and Snow White and Charming their rooms away from the infirmary once Snow is feeling better. They won't be far. Emma knows that Snow was out from the pain meds and will be probably most of the evening and David is taking care of her. So, it looks like it will just be you ladies for me to entertain. Regina says, that she is tired and is probably having a reaction to the meds and thinks to herself that has wanted to lie down on the plush bed in her room since she saw it. Emma agrees and Hades reluctantly shows him to their rooms tells them dinner will be brought up with any request they conjure up and puts guards in front of them and asks them to let his servants know if there is anything they might need. Emma looks at Regina and says, "Does this feel right?" "We are in Hell. But, it doesn't seem like hell." Regina says, "Remember what Rumple said, don't trust anything here." They both go into Henry's room and he is passed out in his over-sized video chair having exhausted himself on a new game that had not arrived in story brook yet and the huge plate of snacks that he had devoured. Regina and Emma attempt to pick the now 15 year old boy and move him to the bed. Emma looks at Regina who is rubbing her wrist afterwards and shrieks. "Oh God Regina!" "What will you please be quiet Swan!" Regina, "I hurt you today I completely forgot." "I am not thinking clearly." " It's OK Emma it is just a bad sprain remember?" Emma, looks at Regina with tears in her eyes and everything here is making her feelings more intense. She normally has control over her feelings and can keep them hidden much better than this. "Good God Miss Swan" You didn't break it it just sprained getting even more annoyed with her than she normally would. "Can I please take a look at it?" Regina rolls her eyes, "Sure Dr. Swan, Again, take a look" It had already begun to bruise and is very swollen and Regina winches when she touches it. The pain killer had not done much more than make her tired. "Hey!" "I said look don't touch." "I am sorry I keep hurting you." "Emma, I am fine. I am going to rap it up and rest." Emma sheepishly looks at her and tells her she hopes she knows she would never hurt her on purpose. "Emma I am grateful I didn't fall out of the boat. So, for the last time. It is fine and I know you wouldn't hurt me. I said something to you long ago that I want to correct. I told you after I was upset with you for bringing back Marion and I told you that I thought you didn't and never would have by back. We have been through a lot and I would like to retract that statement because you and Henry are the only people I trust. So for once and for all "I do think you have my back and I have yours." "Really? Emma asks. Jeez, Emma thinks to herself I am not this needy quit it! "Can we just try and get some rest?" Regina asks. "Yes, says Emma." "We can try and walks to her room."

Some time went by and Emma is just staring at the ceiling so she gets up and slides her silk robe on and peaks in on Henry one more time before she goes to try and sleep. It is the most comfortable bed she had been in and the softest silky sheets her skin had ever touched. In fact everything in the room and in the closet are things that she seems to like. She rolls over and tries to calm her mind when she starts to hear birds chirp and they continue to get louder and louder. Regina is in her room and can hear a faint beat of a base drum banging that as time passes turns into a repeated bang right into the side of her skull. Regina who would not be caught dead listening to techno music much less sit through this late night DJ's impromptu performance. She wishes she had her magic and would do anything to be able to cast a silencing spell. She does not know how on earth Henry and Emma have not been by to see if anyone else is awake annoyed with this. If she was home she would have it taken care of in 2 seconds as the Mayor. Since she is in Hell she puts two pillows over her hears and wills her ears to close. She waits getting closer to mentally blocking the noise when she jumps after hearing the door slide open "Regina" hissed at her. "What, Ms. Swan." "Are you awake?" Regina looks up annoyed at Emma and says well clearly Ms. Swan since you are talking to me I am awake. "Good! Can I come in?" "Did you hear the crazy birds?" "They were freaking me out they were so loud." "I hate birds" Emma says. Regina sits up and replies, "Well I heard a base drum so that is weird." Emma states, "well Hades did tell me there is a casino, night club, movie theater, and probably a zoo here too somewhere. It seems like anything fun that you can think of he seems to have here." "Well that's nice dear, but I am exhausted." The pain killers had really kicked in. Emma had inched over while they were taking and was now sitting on the side of Regina's bed. As Emma walked over Regina had turned over wishing Emma back to her room and now had her back to Emma. Emma says, "Sorry I just got worried and I can't sleep." Regina pushes closer to Emma and can feel Emma's back against hers and it is warm as Emma pushes closer so that they are now touching and can feel heat against each other. Although extremely plush, the room was actually pretty chili and Emma's hands and feet were freezing and she leans back into the warmth and lets out a sleepy moan. She would normally not be in the Queen's personal space like this but she just could not get a grasp on her emotions. Regina still affected by Hades calming touch in combination the pain meds says quietly, "Emma do you just want to lie down and rest its cold." Regina knows that she is not feeling like her usual self either when she hopes the blonde says yes.

Emma perks up as she realizes she was being sedated by Regina's warmth and is embarrassed she stayed as long as she did and says "no that is OK I will just go to bed." Regina replies, "suit yourself Ms. Swan." Emma leans back and now wishes she would have just said yes because she is cold and the day has taken its toll and just laying by someones would be nice especially Regina because she was moved by her friends sacrifice to allow herself and their son to join the quest to find Hook. It was a selfish reason they were here and she would never forgive herself if anything happened to them. "Swan, What are you doing? Seriously, I am exhausted." Emma gets flustered she was just lost in thought and did not realize how long she had been sitting there just enjoying the silence and laying against Regina. "I am sorry I will go."

I have no idea if this is terrible or not? Should I keep going?


End file.
